


Life

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah wants a life, but Peter's already got one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in, like, 10 minutes. Therefore, not betaed, and I don't know what the hell it's meant to accomplish.
> 
> Spoilers: Maybe for 2.05 Unfinished Business

She knew he was married, but that didn't stop her from using her sources to find his unlisted address. It was innocent after all. She just wanted to drop off a nice bottle of wine to thank Peter for his kindness and support during this case.

Caffery was a charmer, but Peter was the kind of man she could have taken home to mom and then had wild, loving sex with later.

Sarah was ready to knock on the door, but the sound of laughter stopped her. She could barely see through the sheer curtains of the bay window overlooking the street, but it was enough to reveal the scene inside.

Peter, relaxed in polo and jeans, was slow dancing with the beautiful brunette that was his wife. The way he looked at her, the way he held her so gently, twirling her so carefully, made jealousy and want swell in her throat. He said something to make her laugh, dark head thrown back, exposing a long line of throat that proved to be too much temptation because he leaned down, pressing the softest of kisses there.

Sarah had never hated another woman before.

They whirled out of her view, but his wife was back seconds later. Spinning again, but this time energy, charisma, panache filled her every movement, all necessary to match her partner.

Sarah nearly dropped the bottle.

Neal spun them both around, Peter's wife laughing up at him now, head thrown back in a familiar fashion.

She never expected to see Neal kiss it just like Peter had. She stood frozen as Peter's wife pulled away, leaving Neal framed by the window. He wasn't alone long.

Peter joined him, taking his wife's place, taking over the lead. Gentle turns, loving dance frame, Neal smiling up and meeting every touch with feeling rather than trying to play his game. They kissed then, Peter giving Neal the same sweetness as he'd given his wife. Something brought both dark heads up, pulling attention away from each other. Peter said something over his shoulder, turning so that he was chest to back with Neal. Strong arms looped around that slim body, his nose and lips nuzzling into Neal's fine hair.

Neal smiled at Peter, brilliant and soft, sincere and blinding.

He smiled at her when he wanted something, she knew. Brought her presents to soften her up, drove her home to make his last pitch. But this smile was for Peter and he never brought Peter anything but birthday cards.

The End


End file.
